Pasangan Muda
by ParkRae
Summary: Aomine sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya


Hai kalian, sebenernya cerita ini gua buat dalam rangka 'melengkapi tugas membuat cerpen dari guru', dan sudah di share juga di situs baca sebelah berwarna oranye, makanya jangan aneh kalo nemu ff ini di situs itu. Dan kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa gak sekalian di share disini aja kalo gua punya akunnya? iya gak? wkwk. BTW karena ini tugas harus gua serahin ke guru, jadilah si Kise terpaksa gua jadiin Cewe. GS sih, cuman gak keliatan ceweknya-_- Okelah, silahkan baca, maaf kalau ada typo, ceritanya gaje, daaaaaan sebagainya. Jangan lupa ripiu w)/

Setelah lulus kuliah, aku mendaftarkan diri di kepolisian. Teman-temanku terkejut saat mendengar aku lolos pendaftaran di kepolisian.

"Dakian, muka penjahat gitu kok jadi polisi?"

Itulah salah satu komentar temanku, aku ragu dia masih layak dipanggil teman atau bukan. Aku, Aomine Dakian, telah berhasil menggapai semua cita-citaku, kecuali satu, yaitu menikahi seorang gadis.

Ada seorang gadis yang aku sukai, namanya Kise Ryousa. Dia seorang model terkenal, fisiknya lumayan. Parasnya cantik, matanya sipit, bulu matanya panjang nan lentik, hidung mancung, bibir merah yang tipis, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya juga putih. Enggak kayak aku yang katanya berkulit hitam, padahal bukan hitam, cuman gelap aja.

Ryousa dulu pernah satu sekolah denganku, kami satu SMP. Di SMP Teiko dulu, ia memasuki klub basket, yang tentunya aku juga masuk dengan klub yang sama dengan Ryousa. Dia seorang _small forward,_ sedangkan aku _power forward_. Orang bilang, jika aku dan Ryousa digabungkan saat bermain basket, kami akan menjadi pencetak skor terbanyak. Mereka menyebut kami 'pasangan RyousaDakian', uh jodoh memang tak kemana.

Pada kenyataannya, aku dengan Ryousa memang sedang menjalin hubungan, kami pacaran. Saat itu, kami baru lulus SMA. Kapten kami saat di klub basket SMP menghubungiku dan teman-teman yang lain. Katanya, ia ingin mengadakan reuni di rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menyetujui reuni itu, lumayankan bisa ngemodusin Ryousa.

Singkat cerita, aku pergi ke rumah kapten, namanya Akashi Senseiyah. Rumah Akashi memang besar, maklum, anak kolongmerat. Disana sudah ada banyak orang, termasuk Ryousa. Sudah kubilang, jodoh memang tak kemana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Aomine" Kroko Tetsuya orang pertama yang menyapaku, sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap itu Ryousa. Yah, walaupun gadis itu lumayan, tapi masih jauh dibawah Ryousa menurutku.

"Apa kau baru saja berharap kalau Ryousa yang seharusnya menyapamu terlebih dahulu, Dakian?" Akashi Senseiyah, mantan kaptenku ini mirip cenayang. Kalimat andalannya saja 'Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar', ada-ada saja. Ryousa tersenyum lebar dengan riang sembari menatapku, aku merasa kedua lututku lemas.

"Enggak lah, mana mungkin aku berharap si cerewet itu yang menyapaku dulu." sanggahku. Kulihat Ryousa agak murung setelah aku berkata seperti itu, padahal biasanya dia yang paling banyak bicara, periang sih orangnya. Dan sekarang, kesempatan memiliki Ryousa berkurang beberapa persen. Mendadak suasana disini menjadi canggung, Ryousa makin murung.

"kalian~! Kita main basket aja yuk?" seru Momoi, manajer kami berseru memecah suasana canggung. Untung Akashi mengundang Momoi kesini.

"Ide bagus." ujar Midorima, _shooting guard_ di tim baskep SMP kami.

Setelah itu, kami semua berjalan menuju lapang basket terdekat. Aku menatap Ryousa, dan ternyata ia sedang menatapku juga. Muka kami berdua memerah, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Oh, apa dia sedang mencoba untuk menjauhiku? Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan pada diriku yang gelap ini?

"Midorima, itu apa?" tanya Kroko sembari menunjuk benda yang dibawa midorima.

"Ini? Benda keberuntunganku." jawab Midorima santai.

"Kok mirip _barbie_." aku menahan tawa ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kroko. Kulihat muka midorima memerah menahan malu.

"E-emang!" jawabnya kesal. Kamipun sampai di lapangan basket terdekat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita hom-pim-pah. Satu tim terdiri atas tiga orang. Momoi, kau jadi wasit!" perintah Akashi sembari memberikan bola basket pada Momoi.

"Oke oke." balas Momoi.

"Hom-pim-pah alaium gambreng~!" kami semua menyanyikan lagu itu sembari mengayunkan telapak tangan ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan pada bagian 'gambreng' kami mengayunkan telapak tangan keatas, setelah lagu selesai, kami menurunkan telapak tangan kami dengan posisi berbeda-beda.

"Midorima, Ryousa, Kroko, Dakian menunjukan punggung tangan. Kalian setim." jelas Momoi, Aku kaget.

"Heh Momoi! Tapi ini telapak tangan, bukan punggung tangan!" seruku kesal.

"Oh... kirain punggung tangan, item sih." ucap Momoi tanpa wajah berdosa. Mereka semua menahan tawa. Ya tuhan, segelap apa aku ini?

"Sudah. Kita main sekarang!" perintah Akashi.

Aku satu tim dengan Astuti dan Akashi. Walaupun aku berbeda tim dengan Ryousa, aku masih bisa memodusi dia. Gelap-gelap juga banyak akal dong. Momoi berdiri di tengah-tengah tim lalu melempar bola itu keatas.

Karena Astuti yang paling tinggi, jadi ia yang paling mudah untuk menggapai bola itu. Ditambah dengan Akashi yang paling pintar dan juga aku yang terkuat, kami bisa memenangkan permainan ini dengan cepat.

"Permainan ini tidak seimbang, kita main lagi! Tapi bukan berarti aku mau." ujar Midorima setelah kekalahannya. Akhirnya, kami bermain beberapa ronde lagi dengan tim yang berbeda. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak setim dengan Ryousa. Sudah cobaan yang keberapa ini?

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih satu menit dua puluh detik, padahal ronde pertama kita mulai pada pukul sembilan.

"Udahan yuk, laper nih~" ujar Astuti, dia ini hobi makan. Apapun dia makan kalo lagi lapar, remah orang aja dia makan. Jorokkan? Emang.

"Yuk ah!" balas Momoi. Anak-anak yang lain pun mengiyakan ajakan Astuti. Disaat yang lain sedang berjalan mengikuti Akashi yang berada di paling depan, aku menarik Ryousa untuk pergi menjauh dari yang lain.

"Eh? Dakian?" walau Ryousa hanya menyebut namaku dengan nada kebingungan, jantung ini berdebar lebih keras dibanding biasanya. Jatuh cinta memang luar biasa.

"Maaf menyeretmu menjauh dari yang lain. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucapku jelas, walau sebenernya aku ini gugup sekali, namun karena aku adalah lelaki sejati, aku harus berani dalam kondisi semenggentarkan apapun. Tolong jangan berkomentar tentang bahasaku yang lebay ini.

"Oke, tapi cepet ya! Aku lapar beneran deh!" keluh Ryousa, lapar mengubah segalanya memang.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena telah mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan kepadamu. Jujur, a-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya." jelasku gugup. Ya ampun, keluar deh gagapnya. Sepertinya aku gagal menjadi lelaki sejati.

"Bukankah kata pertama itu yang jujur?" kadang-kadang Ryousa bisa pintar juga. Mau bilang apa aku? Masa mau bilang kalau aku suka sama dia sekarang? Harga diri mau di kemanakan coba. Tuhan, bantu Dakian menghadapi semua cobaan ini.

"Dakian, jawab. Kalo enggak mau jawab, aku mau pergi. Beneran lapar!" tuhkan, Dakian harus apa. Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, gak yakin ada kesempatan kayak gini lagi suatu saat nanti. Kalaupun ada, mungkin pas rambutku sudah memutih semua. Masa iya aku mengajaknya pacaran saat rambutku telah memutih semua, kan gak lucu.

"Dakian! Beneran nih aku tuh la-" maaf Ryousa sayang, perkataanmu harus abang potong.

"Ryousa..." aku memanggil namanya dengan nada rendah, kata orang-orang, kalau mau ngelamar gadis itu harus menggunakan nada rendah, biar romantis. Tapi sumpah, aku romantis cuman sama Ryousa doang, jijik banget sebenarnya.

"hah?" tanya Ryousa judes, ini lapar tingkat lanjut namanya, bahkan jika lapar yang diderita Ryousa adalah penyakit, aku yakin ini disebut lapar stadium akhir. Akupun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu-

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat itu karena aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, kurasa bukan menyukai lagi, tapi mencintaimu. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya jika temanmu menggodamu tentang orang yang ia sukai dihadapan orang yang ia sukai? Sungguh Ryousa, aku tak tahan. Ingat saat dulu aku meng-" perkataanku dipotong Ryousa.

"intinya kamu itu mau pacaran sama aku?" simpul Ryousa. Nadanya judes, sepertinya aku bakal ditolak. Tak apa, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"ehem.. iya gitu." jawab ku sok keren. Padahal harga diri udah jatuh, Dakian ingin nangis, Tuhan. Tiba-tiba Ryousa menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah, matanya berair seperti sedang menangis. Aku mendekati wajahnya, dan ternyata benar dia lagi nangis. Kok aneh, malah dia yang nangis.

"Ryousa, kamu kenapa nangis? Harusnya aku yang nangis karena bakal di tolak sama kamu.." tanyaku sembari mengelap air matanya. Seseorang seharusnya merekam kejadian ini dulu.

"hiks... sebenernya aku hiks udah lama suka sama da hiks kian. Aku hiks mau kok jadi pacar kamu hiks..." wah, ternyata Ryousa ini menangis haru karena aku telah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jadi kau menangis karena terharu akan pernyataan cintaku ya?" tanyaku percaya diri.

"Bukan ih!" sanggah Ryousa.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Pasti Ryousa malu mengakui bahwa ia terharu karena aku telah menyatakan cinta dan bersikap romantis, mengingat aku ini anti romantis.

"PENYAKIT MAGHKU KAMBUH HIKS SAKIT!" sadis. Ternyata karena penyakitnya kambuh. Alhasil ku gendong Ryousa ke rumah Akashi sembari mendengar omelan-omelan dari Ryousa, cerewetnya kambuh juga.

Begitulah cerita bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengan model cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

Sebenarnya aku telah mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Ryousa, namun aku masih bingung bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis. Kurasa aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku melamarnya. Setelah aku pikirkan selama beberapa waktu, akupun menghubungi Sakurai Ryo, dia adalah seorang polisi dan teman satu SMAku.

"Ryo, aku butuh bantuanmu!" setelah sambungannya tersambung, aku langsung mengatakan keinginanku. Jangan harap untukku sapa.

"Tentu, apa itu Dakian?" tanya Ryo.

"Bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis?" tanyaku. Aku tidak peduli dia akan tertawa atau mengejekku. Yang penting Ryousa menjadi milikku.

"itu.. hm.. kurasa kau harus melamarnya dengan caramu sendiri." jawab Ryo seadanya.

"caraku sendiri?" tanyaku. Beneran, aku kurang paham apa yang dia maksud.

"Maksudku, kau melamarnya dengan cara yang kau sukai. Kau kan bukan orang yang romantis, jadi bukan hal yang bagus jika kau melamar gadis itu dengan membawanya ke restoran mewah dan menyelipkan cincin dalam makanannya." jelas ryo dengan sabar.

"Oh.. bagaimana jika dia tidak suka dengan caraku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia menyukaimukan? Dia pasti akan menerima kekuranganmu. Dan mentoleransi caramu karena kau itu begini adanya." aku merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti ryo. Ia memberiku saran yang tidak ribet.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas saranmu. Akan kucoba." aku langsung mematikan sambungannya. Aku membuka aplikasi pesan, lalu mengirim pesan pada Ryousa bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya besok siang. Setelah itu aku menyiapkan segalanya untuk melamar Ryousa.

Esokpun tiba, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini. Namun tetap saja, waktu bangunku tidak berubah. Ini masih pukul delapan siang, jadi aku masih bisa bersantai untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Jujur saja, aku gugup.

Aku memakai setelah biasa, dan membawa barang yang wajib kubawa spesial untuk hari ini. Akupun keluar dari apartemenku, tak lupa aku mengunci pintu apartemen itu.

Kulihat Ryousa sudah menungguku di pinggir lapang basket, padahal aku merasa tidak terlambat datang. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Ryousa terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Ah Dakian~!" ia memanggil namaku sembari tersenyum kepadaku. Ho, aku beruntung dapat menjadi orang yang spesial untuknya. Tenang, aku yakin dia menganggapku sebagai orang yang spesial.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Belum kok. Akunya aja datang terlalu awal. Hehe.." jawabnya jujur. Dia manis sekali, Dakian gak kuat.

"Yuk main!" ajak ku sambil melempar bola basket kepadanya. Ryousa menangkap bola itu dan mencoba memasukan bola itu ke keranjang. Namun, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku. Alhasil, Ryousa kalah berturut-turut, tentunya aku yang menang. Kamipun sepakat untuk istirahat ditaman, kebetulan disana ada bangku kayu, aku dan Ryousa duduk berdua disana, berdua loh.

"Dakian jahat!" ujar Ryousa kesal, terlihat sekali dari alis yang bertaut dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Lucu sekali ekspresinya, ingin kufoto tapi aku lupa membawa telepon, sial.

"Kamu harus rajin belajar, Makan yang banyak, baca doa." ceramahku.

"gak lucu!" Ryousa sedang merajuk ternyata. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ryousa, Gak kerasa kita udah pacaran selama empat tahun.." aku menatap tepat dimatanya. Kekesalannya berkurang, baguslah.

"iya, aku senang bisa bersama Dakian~!" Ryousa tersenyum manis padaku, uh butuh kamera.

"kalau gitu," aku mengeluarkan cincin dari sakuku.

"kamu mau kan, nikah sama aku?" Tanyaku dengan nada rendah, biar romantis.

"enggak ah." Jawabnya sembari memakai cincin itu ke jarinya. Kok dia pakai sendiri, harusnya aku yang pakaikan. Terus kalau ditolak kenapa dipakai? Ini anak aneh, kok aku bisa suka.

"Enggak nolak maksudnya mas..." lanjutnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Seketika aku terjengkang dari bangkuku. Luar biasa, Aku kaget.

Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa menikahi Ryousa. Kami bahkan di karuniai dua orang anak, mereka sangat imut. Anak pertama kami bernama Aomine Leo. Rambutnya biru tua, sama sepertiku, pokoknya dia sangat mirip denganku, yang membedakan aku dengan Leo hanya kulit dan matanya. Kulit Leo tidak segelap milikku, mungkin saat didalam kandungan, Leo mendapatkan pencerahan. Dan mata Leo berwarna kuning, seperti ibunya, Ryousa. Kelak dia akan menjadi lelaki tertampan di negara ini, kujamin itu!

Sedangkan anak kedua kami bernama Aomine Sha, diapun sangat mirip dengan Ryousa, perbedaannya hanya pada mata, sha memiliki mata biru tua, seperti aku, hahaha.

Betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa hidup bersama Ryousa, dia memberikanku dua anak yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Akupun jadi merasakan banyak pengalaman indah bersama mereka. Karena saking banyak cerita, aku hampir saja lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat. Akupun bergegas mandi, karena Ryousa sudah berteriak menyuruhku mandi dari lantai bawah, dasar udah tua masih aja bawel.

Setelah mandi, aku tolong ibu membereskan tempat tidurku. Enggak deh bohong. Setelah mandi dan merapihkan diri. Aku turun kelantai bawah, kedua anakku sedang menunggu ibunya menyiapkan makan ternyata, pantas saja lantai atas sepi.

"Oh, sudah mandi kan?" Tanya Ryousa.

"ayah yuah ani?" Tanya Sha membeo.

"Mandi sana yah!" Kali ini Leo yang bicara. Beneran ini anak, sepertinya aku kena karma. Maafkan aku ayah, aku memang nakal.

"Udah kok." akupun duduk didepan Leo. Ryousa datang membawa roti bakar dan susu hangat. Biasalah, sarapan pagi orang kaya.

Makan dan minuman yang Ryousa berikan untukku sudah kuhabiskan, aku menyuruh Leo untuk bergegas dan salaman pada ibunya. Kamipun berangkat meninggalkan Sha dan Ryousa dirumah.

Rapat memang melelahkan, namun setelah jam istirahat aku masih harus berpatroli, Merepotkan. Tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi, lantas aku langsung menyambar telepon itu dan nama Ryousa terpampang jelas disana. Kurasa bukan Ryousa yang melakukan panggilan video denganku, tapi Sha. Kuterima panggilan itu dan wajah sha langsung muncul pada layar teleponku.

"Oh lihat! Keluarga kecil Aomine Dakian, kita mulai lagi~" ujar seniorku yang sepertinya iri dengan keharmonisan keluargaku. Dasar perusak suasana.

"dadadadadadadadada~!" putri kecilku ini memang menggemaskan. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan mata sipitnya. Andai kalian melihat betapa lucunya Sha.

"Iya sayang?" akupun menjawabnya panggilannya, walau aku ragu apa artinya itu.

"Ayaaaaaaah! Ayah!" dia menyerukanku , dan seketika layar teleponku tertutupi sesuatu berwarna kuning yang bergerak-gerak. Oh, dia sedang menggosokkan kepalanya pada kamera. Astaga lucunya!

"Baiklah Sha. Ayah harus bekerja lagi." ucapku yang ternyata membuatnya menangis. Tiba-tiba Ryousa mendekati Sha dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mematikan sambungan telepon video ini.

"Sha, bilang dadah sama ayah. Ayah lagi kerja, nanti kamu ngobrol lagi sama ayah ya!" ucap Ryousa sembari mengusap-usap kepala Sha. Akupun tersenyum melihat adegan ibu dan anak yang menggemaskan itu. Rasanya aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Ya tuhan, Dakian sudah tua.

"dada ayah..." ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Akupun jadi sedih mendengarnya. Rasanya aku ingin segera pulang.

"Oh iya Dakian, tolong pulang cepat. Nanti kita ke toko swalayan ya. Kemarin aku lupa membeli sesuatu. Selamat bekerja sayang!" tambah Ryousa dan ia menutup sambungan tersebut. Akupun cepat-cepat mengerjakan pekerjaanku, dan untungnya tidak ada kejahatan ataupun kecelakaan apapun ditempat aku berpatroli, dengan begitu aku bisa pulang cepat sesuai dengan keinginan Ryousa.

"Nah sayang, tolong gendong Sha sebentar. Aku harus memilih yang terbaik dari ketiga barang ini." akupun langsung menggendong Sha. Namun entah kenapa, Sha meronta-ronta saat aku menggendongnya

"Kenapa? Kamu mau belajar jalan hm?" tanyaku pada Sha.

"Da~!" jawabnya, kurasa itu berarti 'ya!'.

"Hati-hati nak.." ucapku padanya.

"Mn!" dengan semangat Sha mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu. Kau tidak membutuhkan ayah lagi untuk menjagamu, ah benar juga! Jadilah bebas nak!" aku mengatakan ini dengan berat hati, percayalah.

"Dakian.."

"Aku akan selalu memperhatikan setiap langkahmu!" tentu saja sebagai ayah yang baik, aku akan melakukan segala hal untuk keselamatan anakku.

"cih, pada akhirnya kau tidak melepaskannya, Dakian.."

Ini yang pertama kali jadi aku harus hati-hati. Tenang Sha, ayah berada didekatmu untuk menjagamu. Shapun melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan, dengan gemetar namun ia berusaha. Sha tidak luput dari pengawasanku, dia berada dalam rengkuhanku berjaga-jaga ia jatuh kebelakang.

"Keselamatan yang sempurna!" ucapku bangga melihat jangkauan tanganku yang luas, jika ia terjatuh tinggal aku rengkuh dia.

 _GEDEBRUGH!_

ASTAGA ANAKKU!

Kecepatan saat ia jatuh... Aku, Aomine Dakian yang dikenal sangat cekatan dalam merebut bola basket bahkan tidak dapat memprediksinya! Sungguh kecepatan yang luar biasa! Anak ini lahir dengan talenta yang gemilang! Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunanku! T-tapi yang pertama, aku harus mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu!

"DAKIAN, KAU MEMBIARKANNYA JATUH!"

Segera kuangkat dia dan memeluknya, Ryousa berlari kearah kami dan langsung menenangkan Sha yang sedang menangis. Sha masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku, aku benar-benar khawatir, kurasa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

"S-sha, sini liat ibu.." ucap Ryousa pada Sha, Kurasa Ryousa akan menangis. Shapun memalingkan wajahnya pada Ryousa, wajah istriku tiba-tiba menegang. Cairan beningpun lolos dari kedua matanya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut.

"D-dia kenapa?" tanyaku pada Ryousa, aku mulai takut.

"W-wajahnya, Dakian! Hiks.. H-hidungnya!" cairan bening milikku pun mengalir dari mataku setelah mendengar kalimat dari Ryousa, ini pasti bertanda buruk. Aku terdiam, tidak berani melihat Sha. Saat Sha jatuh tadi, wajahnya yang mengenai lantai duluan, itu pasti sakit sekali.

"SYUKURLAH HIDUNGNYA TIDAK MENJADI PESEK! HUEEEEEE~!" tangis Ryousapun pecah, aku kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kenapa Ryousa selalu membuat segelanya menjadi menegangkan sih?!

"Kukira ada apa astaga!" akupun memeluk mereka untuk menenangkan Ryousa dan Sha yang masih menangis, walau aku juga sedang menangis seperti mereka. Kejadian ini memang memalukan, aku sadar bahwa banyak dari pengunjung toko yang melihat drama picisan ini. Setidaknya Leo tidak dipermalukan, untung dia tidak ikut pergi, jika kau mencari Leo, ia masih berada di sekolahnya. Dan dikarenakan aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku lebih banyak, lebih baik aku mengakhiri cerita ini. Intinya, aku sangat mencintai keluarga kecilku.


End file.
